Paramount Home Media Distribution
Background: Paramount Home Media Distribution is the home entertainment division of Paramount Pictures. Paramount Home Video 1st Logo (November 1979-June 1980) Nicknames: “The Mountain”, “‘70s Mountain”, “Abstract Mountain” Logo: On a blue background, we see “''Paramount''” in its famous script with “HOME VIDEO” (sandwiched between two lines) below. Next to it is the current Paramount print logo. Seconds later, we dissolve to a warning screen. Byline: Referred to as “A Gulf+Western Company”. FX/SFX: None, unless you count the dissolve to the warning screen. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Near extinction. Seen on VHS releases during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 2nd Logo (October 1980-January 1981) Nicknames: “The Mountain II”, “‘80s Mountain” Logo: On a blue background, we see a black mountain going down as the background darkens. The stars, script and “HOME VIDEO” text zoom in, one by one. FX/SFX: Scanimation effects. Music/Sounds: A synthesizer theme that has the last note held. Availability: Near extinction. Seen on VHS releases during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (1983-March 1987) Nicknames: “The Mountain III”, “‘80s Mountain II”, “Abstract Mountain II” Logo: On a black background, we see the current Paramount print logo zooming in until a light clears it to reveal the script and “VIDEO” sandwiched in between two lines. Byline: Referred to as “A Gulf + Western Company”. FX/SFX: The logo zooming in. Music/Sounds: Another synthesizer theme. Availability: Very rare. Seen on VHS releases during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 4th Logo (April 1987-February 4, 2003) Nicknames: “The Mountain IV”, “‘80s Mountain III”, “CGI Mountain”, “Ultra Common Mountain” Logo: Same as the 1986 movie logo. Byline: * April 1987-1989: “A Gulf + Western Company” (1987 releases used the “''75th Anniversary''” variant while 1988-9 releases used the standard version.) * 1989-1995: “A Paramount Communications Company” (1989-90 releases had the byline in gold while 1990-5 releases had the byline in silver.) * 1995-February 4, 2003: “/\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY” (in the 1990 Wigga-Wigga font.) FX/SFX: Same as the 1986 movie logo. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the film. Availability: Ultra common. This is a de-facto home video logo Seen on VHS, VCD and DVD releases during the era. Editor’s Note: Same as the 1986 movie logo. 5th Logo (May 17, 1989-January 5, 2007; December 2, 2009) Nicknames: “The Mountain V”, “‘80s Mountain IV”, “Abstract Mountain III”, “Ultra Common Mountain II” Logo: We see indigo squares with the middle one having the current Paramount print logo on it. The square shines and all of them go away to reveal a purple/black gradient background. The idents are, as follows: * “COMING ATTRACTIONS” * “FEATURE PRESENTATION” that zooms in. The former, afterwards, a trailer would be played, while the latter, a warning screen appears afterward with multiple Paramount print logos. Byline: * May 17-October 16, 1989: “A Gulf + Western Company” * November 9, 1989-May 16, 1995: “A Paramount Communications Company” (in a serif font, “FEATURE PRESENTATION” versions have the byline in a different font: sans serif.) * June 13, 1995-January 5, 2007; December 2, 2009: “/\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY” (in the 1990 Wigga-Wigga font.) FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: The 1979 Paramount Pictures fanfare with an announcer saying “And now, we’re pleased to bring you our feature presentation.”. Music/Sounds Variants: * Sometimes, the announcer says “Paramount is pleased to bring you our feature presentation.”. This version is primarily used on releases with no previews. * On the “COMING ATTRACTIONS” variant, the announcer says “Here are some exciting coming attractions from Paramount.” Availability: Ultra common. * The original Gulf+Western variant (which is the least common) first appeared on the 1989 VHS of Coming to America. * The Paramount Communications variant (which is easier to find) first appeared on the 1989 VHS of Scrooged. * The Viacom variant is extremely common and first appeared on the VHS of Drop Zone. * The last film to use this logo as the 2006 VHS release of Yours, Mine and Ours and the last tape overall to use this logo was the 2007 VHS release of The Wonder Pets: Save the Wonder Pets, but made a surprise appearance on the December 2009 VHS of The Plum Landing Movie. Editor’s Note: A favorite of many. 6th Logo (December 1993) Nicknames: “The Mountain VI”, “‘90s Mountain”, “CGI Mountain II” Logo: On a blue background, we see the script being written that the background turns into the 1986 movie logo. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A horn fanfare with an announcer. Availability: Extinct. Appears on late 1993 VHS releases. Editor’s Note: None. 7th Logo (February 2002-January 2003) Nicknames: “The Mountain VII”, “‘2000s Mountain”, “CGI Mountain III” Logo: Same as the 5th logo, except the squares are purple and the middle square has a still picture of the 2002 Paramount Pictures logo and the gradient background is replaced by a cloud background which features “FEATURE PRESENTATION” and the warning screen is on a blue background. Byline: Referred to as “/\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY” in the 1990 Wigga-Wigga font. FX/SFX: Same as the 5th logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 5th logo. Availability: Near extinction. Seen on VHS releases during its 90th anniversary. Editor’s Note: Same as the 5th logo. Paramount DVD 1st Logo (2002) Nicknames: “The Mountain VIII”, “‘2000s Mountain II”, “CGI Mountain IV” Logo: We see the 1986 Paramount logo with the disc and “DVD” on the mountain. Byline: Referred to as “/\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY” in the 1990 Wigga-Wigga font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the trailer. Availability: Extinct. Only seen on the trailer of the DVD release for Rat Race. Editor’s Note: None. 2nd Logo (2002-2006 (Paramount releases); ????- ) Nicknames: “The Mountain IX”, “‘2000s Mountain III”, “CGI Mountain V” Logo: Same as the 2002 movie logo. Byline: Referred to as “/\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY” in the 1990 Wigga-Wigga font. FX/SFX: Same as the 2002 movie logo. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme. Availability: Extremely rare. * This is another de-facto home video logo. * Seen on VHS and DVD releases during the era. Editor’s Note: Same as the 2002 movie logo. 3rd Logo (January 7, 2003-March 5, 2019) Nicknames: “The Mountain X”, “‘2000s Mountain IV”, “CGI Mountain VI”, “Ultra Common Mountain III” Logo: Same as the previous logo, but with the DVD animation and turns black with the 1st logo on it. Byline: Referred to as “/\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY” in the 1990 Wigga-Wigga font. Variant: On some early releases with this logo, two menu selections is seen: “PREVIEWS” and “MAIN MENU”. FX/SFX: CGI with the previous logo’s animation. Music/Sounds: Starts off silent and then a thunderclap sound with whooshes is heard. Availability: Ultra common. * It appears on almost every DVD from 2003 onwards. * The last DVD to use this logo was Instant Family. Editor’s Note: Even though Viacom changed their byline in 2010 and the Paramount logo in 2011, this logo continues to be used throughout the 2010s. Paramount High Definition (2006-March 5, 2019) Nicknames: “The Mountain XI”, “‘2000s Mountain V”, “CGI Mountain VII”, “Ultra Common Mountain IV” Logo: We see a star shooting through the 2002 Paramount logo’s animation and “''HIGH DEFINITION''” on the mountain. Byline: Referred to as “/\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY” in the 1990 Wigga-Wigga font. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: Some digital sounds. Availability: Extremely common. It appears on Paramount’s Blu-Ray releases. * It also appears on HD-DVD releases. * The last Blu-Ray to use this logo was The Instant Family. Editor’s Note: None.